ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut
ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut is an updated version of ClayFighter 63⅓. ''It was released as a Blockbuster Video rental exclusive in North America on May 15, 1998 for the ''Nintendo 64. It added in four new characters cut from 63 1/3, and changed some other gameplay aspects. Characters The characters and their final fights. 1 Neutral characters. 2 Characters that were on a different side previously. Differences from 63 1/3 *Killer Instinct-based combo system removed, including the removal of Insane Combos and Combo Breakers. *New menus. *Four new characters. *Intro sequence added. *Much of the special moves removed from characters. *Blob's stage changed from Grotto Gulch to the Refuse Room. *New voiceclips added for some characters. *Some claytalities removed, with others having new commands. *New story mode. Instead of fighting Dr. Kiln at the end, each character fights their rival. *Earthworm Jim is now an unlockable character, while Dr. Kiln is a starter character. *Ickybod Clay's supers updated. *3D scrolling removed to make breakthroughs easier. (Story)Chaos on Claymodo Hidden deep in the oceans on the world of Claydonia lies the tiny isle of Claymodo, a lush, jungle-covered spot that has never been plotted on any map. It is here that the evil Dr. Kiln has set up his secret base, adding the finishing touches to his plan of world domination. Meanwhile, our heroes were gently flying via jet plane to the Clayhamas, a vacation paradise that all have been looking forward to greatly. The recently-turned-good Bad Mr. Frosty, world-famous chef Kung Pow, master claymorphosist Blob, freedom-fighter Lady Liberty, and Taffy the "Candyman" were all enjoying their roasted peanuts and complimentary half can of soda, when out of the clear blue sky, a huge, purple meteor came screaming toward our ill-fated bunch and knocked their jet out of the air, causing them to crash onto the small island of Claymodo. Upon discovering Dr. Kiln's intentions, they immediately went on the crusade to stop the madman. As the brave bunch formulated a strategy to foil the evildoers, Houngan, Dr. Kiln's evil scientist was working on his secret "world-domination-formula", when "Big Bessie" the huge meteor that nearly barbecued our valiant heroes, embedded itself in the volcano that doubled as Houngan's secret lab with a thunderous crash. Unfortunately for Dr. Kiln, some of the radioactive goop that splashed off the enormous meteorite fell on Dr. Kiln's hand, and it immediately started to grow larger and larger; Dr. Kiln realized with horror that his hand had taken a life on its own. He had but one choice: sever the hand that was mutating into a new form. Although Dr. Kiln's hand removal surgery (which was done with a chainsaw) was painful, he realized with glee that he could create a vast army of warriors with which to take over the world! Dr. Kiln's maniacal plans were to be cut short however-the hand now known as High Five was tired of always bending to Dr. Kiln's will and decided to join the fight against him. Dr. Kiln was not so easily foiled however. With the meteorite mutagen, he created his henchmen-Lockjaw, his loyal and sinister pooch, and Ickybod Clay, a yet-unknown type of clay specter. When Bonker, a mischievous clown, caught wind of Dr. Kiln's dastardly plans, he immediately joined the evil Dr. Kiln's cause, wanting nothing more then to cause havoc on the world of Claydonia. The Zappa Yow Yow Boyz, the only natives to Claymodo, want nothing more then to get all of these crazy idiots off of their island. Who will win this glorious battle of good vs evil? Only you can decide the outcome! -Taken from the Sculptor's cut manual. Cheat Codes *Play as Boogerman Hold L and press B, B, C-Right, C-Right, C-Left and C-Right at the character selection screen while highlighting a ? Box or at the main menu. *Play as Sumo Santa Hold L and press A, C-Right, A, C-Right, C-Down and C-Up at the character selection screen while highlighting a ? Box or at the main menu. *Play as Earthworm Jim Hold L and press B, C-Left, C-Up, C-Right, C-Down and C-Up at the character selection screen while highlighting a ? Box or at the main menu. *Play as High Five Hold L and press C-Up, C-Down, C-Left, C-Right, B and A at the character selection screen while highlighting a ? Box or at the main menu. *CPU Play Hold L while pressing A, A, A, A, A, C-Up, C-Down, C-Left, C-Left, B, A, C-Right and then release L. *Debug Menu Hold L while pressing A, B, A, B, A, B, C-Left, C-Right, C-Up, C-Right, C-Left and C-Right and then release L. As a Nintendo 64 Game Because ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut was only available as a Blockbuster rental, it is considered to be a rare game, but Blockbuster at its prime had 9.000 stores, with an average of two copies sums up to 18.000+ copies produced. It is hard to estimate, but workers have an even bigger production number of 20.000+, still a low production number but not the rarest indeed. A realistic figure would be around the 15.000 to 20.000 copies made. These copies were all sold to Blockbuster customers when moving to the next generation. The game by 2016 sells for an average of $250-$300 cartridge alone. A complete copy can be bought for under $3.000. (2016), the manual and box are considered rarer, mostly because Blockbuster stores sometimes lost them or were in bad shape. Video Trivia * This is the last ClayFighter game to be released. * Hobo Cop is the only character cut from 63 1/3 to not be in this game, mainly because he was cut for controversy and not data limit. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64 games